Minato's Revenge
by mylesgirl16
Summary: He saved the village. He was hailed a hero.He wanted his son to be hailed a hero. Watching as his son grows up, he sees him suffer, abused, tortured and for what? A demon they call him and everyday as he watchs, something breaks within him until the final straw. Konoha wanted a demon and they got one in the form of their Yondaime.
1. Chapter 1

**I've never seen a story like this, so decided to do something about it and it turned out like this! Hope you enjoy!**

He watched and watched. Just like he did for the past five years. He watched as his village ignored his dying wish. He watched as his friends, his _sensei_ , the godfather of his son, turn their backs on him. He watched as his precious baby boy was beaten, _abused_ by the villagers because of what he did. He sealed the Kyuubi into his pride and joy. He ignored his wife's warning, believing in the villagers. Sadly, they didn't believe in him. And all Minato Namikaze could do is cry as he watched through the vail, what his bundle of joy had to go through, because of his decision.

Because he _believed_.

And each time he saw what was happening, a piece of him broke within. His sanity had began slipping away. He couldn't turn away, the guilt had refused him to. He's mind breaking with each insult, with each beating and all he could do was helplessly watch from the vail. From the Shinigami's stomach. He's son was strong. He saw him pick himself up each time, with a large smile on his face. He wanted to be Hokage one day. That brought a smile on the blonde's face. His son had the same dream he had. He's son was strong and lucky. He's son had sometimes put the pieces of his sanity together, although slowly, but there was work.

Until the day came.

He waited so long to be a father. He's son. He's pride and joy. He's little bundle of happiness. He's beautiful baby boy. Killed when he turned five. The day of his birthday. He's son wasn't suppose to be running away from mobs, or steal from shops for food. He and his wife had their son's life all planned out. He was going to be showered with love and care. They would have great birthdays, and shower him with presents and undying affection. Heck they even had his training regime all set. But no. A man. That was all it took. A single man, with a twisted thought and his entire family was doomed. His wife in the afterlife, probably cursing him if she saw the life of their son. Him, stuck in the Shinigami's stomach, watching the people he saved torture his son, and then he's son who had it worst of all.

They found him. This time the ANBU protecting his son helped in organizing it. The tied his boy up and tortured him to the point they had finally killed him. They cheered. they were happy. The demon was dead now they say. He looks through his tears stained eyes and is horrified at what he sees. Still tied to a stick, his son is covered in blood. He's missing some limps, fingers to be precise. The same colored eyes they shared, closed forever. That's when it happened.

When Minato Namikaze had finally snapped.

The villagers were quite proud of what they did, but what they didn't know just yet, was that they had sealed there fate. That in the place of killing an innocent five year old boy, they had created a real demon.

A demon, known as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

 **It was something that I just wrote while I wait for this annoying writers block to get out of the way. All my stories are have half written chapters, but I can't end any of them where they are. Sorry for the long wait, but enjoy this small chapter until next time. When I'll update this story, I don't know, but feel free to give me some ideas on how I should continue. I already have the second chapter ready, so anything after that.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! Hope you liked it so far!**

Now the Shinigami wasn't a bad person. Sure he went around and collected souls and whatnot but people might think he was a sick son of a bastered, since he had a delightful glee on his face every time Minato cried, which would be because of his son's life. Although he didn't like what Konoha was doing to the poor boy, he couldn't help but grin in triumph each time he saw the colour from Minato's face drain, or when ever he cried or sobbed him self to sleep. The Shinigami had told him that he's dying wish wasn't going to be accepted and like the foolish kind-hearted human he was, the blonde just brushed aside his word. He told him time and time again after the sealing, but nooooo the stubborn blonde never listen, until the first assassination attempt occurred...just a couple hours after it was announced. So now we see the Shinigami sitting on a chair, eating popcorn as he watched Minato break apart, as the last piece of sanity left him. He had to admit, he just loved when he was right. He also had to admit that he had the sick pleasure of seeing a great and powerful human break and turn into killing machine.

He had to collect the boy's soul now. He was dead, but he suddenly had an idea. There wasn't much entertainment in the world. Sure there was Obito, who was suppose to be dead but was causing havoc but that wasn't the entertainment he wanted. He wanted people to have looks of fear, of betrayal, maybe even add regret and sorrow for fun, which was when his eyes landed on Minato. Minato had began curses and promises of pain and destruction after witnessing his son's death, so who was he to deny a father his revenge. Yup, Minato would fit the package alright. He would obviously destroy Konoha and seeing that he was seen as a hero in the village, all the criteria fitted. He was the perfect match! Now this was exciting!

"Oh Minato~" he sand as he skipped to where the blonde was cursing. Minato looked up at him, with a crazy, angry look.

"What do you want? You wanna gloat?! Go ahead and do it!" he yelled.

"No, no. Although I must say, 'I told you so', but I have something better in mind." he grinned when he saw that he had his complete attention. "Do you really want to destroy them? To kill all those in Konoha?"

"They will all burn! Every single one of them will all die! That's something I promise, if I were to ever live!" he laughed manically.

 _'At least he has some sanity.'_ the Shinigami sweat dropped.

"Well, then. I'll grant you your request." he said, making the blonde's ears perk up.

"W-What?" Did he hear right? Was the Shinigami really going to give him another chance?!

"I said, that I'll grant you your wish, that is if you are going to get revenge. You are, aren't you?"

"Of course! What other thing do you think I'll be doing?!" he exclaimed.

"Good. Now, when I bring you back, you'll have the Yin half of the Kyuubi still sealed within you. Its the more co-operative side so you'll have its power." he said, tapping his finger on his chin. Minato just grinned.

Oh yes, he was going to get his revenge!

This was too good to be true.

"What's in it for you?" he asked curiously.

"Your still somewhat sane aren't you?" he said looking at him curiously. "I'll be getting some much needed entertainment! Its so boring around here. Madara just died, Obito is too slow. There isn't much havoc and mayhem in the world ya know?" he said, thinking he would believe. Minato just sweatdropped, but honestly didn't care.

As long as he destroyed Konoha, all would be right in the world again.

"What do you mean Obito?" he asked when he went back to the Shinigami's reasoning again.

"Oh. That. Obito didn't die. Although he was close, but that death cheating Madara saved him and took him under his wing. Ripped the Kyuubi out of your wife. The mask man you remember? Madara's dead now. Finally captured him. BWAHAHAH! He though he could keep cheating me!? Preposterous!" he laughed. Minato really wonder who was the sane one here, but then again, who really cared.

"So...Obito is at fault, for all of this." Minato nodded in understanding. He mentally added his student to the death toll. Now that he looked at it, Rin was the only one that didn't betray him, but then again, she was dead, even though she made plans to take care of his son and be a 'big sister'.

Yup, Rin was a good person.

"Now that we have all that done, lets go met your son!" the Shinigami said and began strolling out. Minato just froze. His son? he was going to meet his baby boy! But...what if he hated him? It was his fault that he was dead! No, he couldn't! Knowing that his son hated him would rip him to shreds!

"Minato? What's wrong? Don't you want to meet your precious boy?" he said, raising an eyebrow. (If he even has one)

"W-What if he hates me? I-I can't live or stay in the afterlife knowing he hates me!" he whispered, with tears in his eyes.

"Nonsense! He'd loved to met his father! He always wanted parents, so I doubt he would! Besides, he's a happy to met his idol."

No! He had to met his son. Or else he wouldn't get his well deserved entertainment! Anything to get the blonde go!

"R-Really?" he said with hope. He remembered how his son would look up to him, even though he didn't know the Yondaime was his father, his son wanted to be as strong as him. So maybe, just maybe it'll be alright.

Hey, it wasn't bad to have hope now was it?

"A-Alright! I'll do it." he said, with a bit of confidence, making the Shinigami sigh in relief.

No way was he going to lose his new toy.

They walked into what was a door in the middle of nowhere. Opening it, there was a blonde boy laying on a bed that was in the room. Minato walked over and saw that it was his son! It was his son for gods sake! Now this was scary.

"He'll walk up now. I'll stand over there as you guys talk." the Shinigami said. Minato nodded and sat on a chair near the bed. He brushed the golden locks out of his son's face and smiled. His son was the perfect mixture of him and Kushina. He might look like him on the outside, but he was Kushina in the inside. He even heard him say her verbal tic a couple of times. Oh how he laughed.

Suddenly he felt him stir and he unconsciously held his breath.

 **Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes and he saw white. Instantly, he though he was at the hospital, but then he felt someone holding his hand and...it felt warm. Something he'd never felt. He looked at who it was, he almost fainted. It was the Yondaime! He had only saw pictures of him when he was at jiji's office. Now, Naruto was a bright child and always wondered why he looked like the Yondaime, but brushed it aside when the villagers always said that he was a demon who had no parents. Normally he would ignore them, but that comment had always stung the most. Speaking of the villagers, they would always say they were finishing what the Yondaime started and here was the Yondaime.

He was really going to die now!

"P-Please d-don't kill me. I didn't do anything wrong really." he said, trying to get out of the Yondaime's grasp and move away, but was held even tighter.

Now he was sure he was going to die, so he began crying. Why did this always happen to him? He didn't kill or harm anyone, yet they always said he did.

Minato looked at his son and couldn't help but cringe. Hurt him? Why would he want to hurt him? He was his father for heavens sake! But then again, Naruto wasn't told that so he though him as the rest of the villagers.

"No! I won't hurt you. Please don't get up yet." he panicked as he tried to reassure him.

"No! They always said that they were going to finish what you started and now your going to kill me" he cried. "Please don't kill me. I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!" he continued to yell and struggled to break free, but it didn't work, until he felt arms wrap around him, like a hug, but that was something that only the old man gave him.

"Please, I won't hurt you, I promise." Minato whispered into his son's hair as he gently stroked his hair. Naruto relaxed a bit, but was still somewhat on guard.

"S-So, you won't kill me?"

"Who told you that I would?"

"The villagers always said that they would finish what the Yondaime started. They all hate me and I didn't do anything!" then he had a thoughtful look and exclaimed, "Wait, am I dead?"

"Naruto..." Minato began tearing up and hugged him closer and tighter. He still could believe that he had his baby boy in his arms.

Dead, but in his arms.

"H-How does the Yondaime know my name?" Naruto asked, wondering if all Hokages knew the name's of people in the village.

"Because...I named you." he said fearfully.

Naruto just looked at him as everything went through his mind. He was the Yondaime's son? Then jiji lied to him? But then why did the villagers hate him? He was the son of a hero!

Minato saw his conflicted look and couldn't hold it any more, so he spilled everything.

"Five years ago, I battled the Kyuubi. It was ripped out of your mother who held it and controlled by a mask man that I just learned was one of my students. The younger generation was told that I killed it, but you can't kill a being of chakra, so I had to seal it inside a child, you, because that was the only way. I wanted you to been seen as a hero, I really did, but they didn't. I left you with your godfather, but he didn't even care. Hiruzen doesn't have a backbone and just let the stupid civilian council tell him what to do. My other student didn't do anything either. I didn't want you to live the life you did and I understand that you'll hate." he said.

Naruto just stared at him, this man, his father.

So he had the Kyuubi sealed within him, because there was no other way.

He had a horrible life because the people his father left him with betrayed him.

"Daddy!" he yelled and tackled him into hug, shocking the older blonde. Tears fell from both their eyes as father and son were finally reunited. They cried and cried-

"Ehem, not to be rude, but we're sorta on a schedule, not to mention I don't like being ignored here." the Shinigami coughed.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment?" Minato narrowed his eyes.

"The Shinigami? Then I really am dead." Naruto said. "Who cares! I have am awesome dad!" he exclaimed.

"Well your awesome dad here is going to go destroy Konoha." the Shinigami said, making the younger blonde go wide eye.

"Really? Why?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Because of the way they treated you duh!" he said as if it was the most obvious reason.

"Is that what dads do?" happy that the cursed village was going to be destroyed.

"You don't want me to?" Minato asked.

"No, I want you to. They betrayed us, so they deserve it." he said and Minato nodded in agreement, hugging him tighter.

"But we're dead aren't we? How are we going to go back?" he questioned. This got him an evil laugh from the Shinigami.

Father and son looked at one another and wondered what demon they had unleashed on to the world.

 **Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is short, like the rest. Hope you like it thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So for the long wait!**

Kushina was often seen as a very violent person. She was supposedly brash, stubborn and hard to get along with. Someone with a 'hit first ask later' mentality. Which wasn't true really, because it was all Minato's fault.

Now she wasn't throwing him under the bus so to speak. She loved him, she really did. He was so innocent and naïve at times it made her want to coo. Others times, she wanted to bang her had on the nearest wall, because his innocence would turn into stupidity

Like the time when they were still academy students and he was asked his ideal girl. He just scratched his head funny like and asked what they meant. He was so adorably naïve. Of course the cuteness left when after two years of practically throwing herself at him he still didn't get the hint until she smashed her lips with his.

And the time when they were on a mission and this old lady gave them a very fake sob story in which everyone knew was a trap-the woman was eighty, how they _hell_ did she give birth to a new born!?-and Minato, the sweetheart he was, cried along with her and promised that they would bring him back. It was kind and sweet really-not so much when they walked into the obvious trap and barely managed to get out alive.

Or when they went to the summer festival and there was a parody play on the Hokages, which was hilarious really. Minato didn't think so, and had actually believed many of things that was said about each of the Hokages. It certainly wasn't funny when he told the Sandaime he should use his _'Godly powers'_ to deal with the bandits that was terrorizing the village boarders with a pout and glare, since the Sandaime was portrayed to be an obnoxious piece of shit that believed he could do anything and didn't need anyone.

So yes, Kushina believed that her actions were defiantly tolerable if it meant keeping herself and the rest of the people around her sane from Minato's naïve mind. How the man still became Hokage, she would never know but left it as one of the Mysterious Wonders of the World.

The only time she had ever let Minato get his way with his naivety after she had taken up her role as his protector from all things vicious, was when he insisted on sealing half of the Kyuubi within their newborn son as he sealed the other half within himself.

She wasn't optimistic. Se knew the darkness of the world and she wanted to run away with Naruto despite her condition. But then the blasted thing aimed to kill him. _Her son_ , _her Naruto_ and _that was unacceptable!_ So she and Minato used the only thing they could do shield him: their bodies.

She watched helplessly as Minato finished the ritual, never being able to see him, because the poor guy was going inside a _stomach_ of all things and _damn_ , her family had sacrificed so much for the village that she was so going to burn it to the ground if they did something to her baby.

Of course the one time she wanted to believe in Minato's naïve belief of the village it had failed her. She watch over her son and sometimes she looked away because she just could bare it! She was his mother damn it and she couldn't do anything!

The village she had bled for, her ancestors bleed for, her husband had bleed for and her son carrying their burden had betrayed her. They couldn't tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll. Mikoto, bless her soul, tried to adopt him, but she too was under scrutiny from the village and was denied.

She knew the village had its darkness, but this was beyond anything she had imagined. T-This was monstrous! How could they call themselves humans when they would beat down and burn a four year old? Did they actually _want_ the Kyuubi to be freed?

If that was the case she would gladly free it herself an watch them crumble, burn and _beg_ for mercy. She wasn't the sadistic type but she _was_ an Uzumaki and she'd be damned if they though they could get away with this shit.

And then he died.

It wasn't even a mercy kill really. It was hours of torture and she helplessly watch all the while as she cursed Minato and the village and Sarutobi- _the spineless coward!-_ and then her baby boy had finally breathed his last.

A part of her was glad he was dead. Don't get her wrong, she loved her son, but death was far better than the life he lived and know she was able to spoil him rotten all the while they watched the Kyuubi destroy the village since it would be released.

So imagine her surprise when her son does come, but with two others. One she knew as the Shinigami, but the other-she didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or punch.

She did both.

Gathering Naruto in her arms, she kissed him everywhere while she muttered sorry and cried. Naruto seemed to return the hug equally as hard and she could feel the tears on the crock of her neck. She looked at the other two and asked,

"Does someone want to explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Because she knew she would want to hear why Minato was here with insanity dancing around him and why the Shinigami seemed to be high on sugar. This was a story she would gladly listen to as she held her precious jewel for the first time in five years.

 **So, that's Kushi9na's part. Hope you enjoyed it and again, sorry for the long wait.**


End file.
